Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 4: Octo Allies
is the fourth book in the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes series. It follows Kirby and Orange trying to figure out why all of their friends have turned evil. However, they are not alone, as the If you haven't read the first three books, READ THEM, ASSHOLE!!! The story was written by ElderPrinceShroob and Franz122. Prologue: Jamba Hearts One sunny day in Popstar, Kirby, Penn, Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, Orange, Blue, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, and Carl were relaxing after saving the multiverse again. However, This wouldn't last, as far away, in an asteroid, a hooded priest casted a spell on a crystal heart, causing evil hearts to spread across the multiverse. Kirby and Orange were spared however, as they were infected with Friend Hearts, which could turn any enemy into a friend. Then they saw all of their friends acting strange, like they were under the control of the evil hearts. "What's going on?" Orange asked Kirby. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. "Those hearts that are falling from the sky... what does it mean?" Orange asked. Kirby threw Friend Hearts at the Part Time Heroes and Supernoobs, causing the purple hearts to exit their bodies. "What happened?" Penn asked. "I think I know what happened..." Sashi asked, "We got brainwashed by these... Jamba Hearts...". "We have to help the Universe Heroes!" Tyler cried. "Leave it to me!" Orange exclaimed, throwing Friend Hearts at the Universe Heroes. "Woah!" Danny exclaimed, "Thanks, Orange!" "Woomy!" Orange replied. Then they saw Waddle Dees carrying stolen food, headed for King Dedede's Castle. "Poyo..." Kirby sighed. "Here we go again is right." Orange said. Chapter 1: Our first friend So the heroes went off to find what the deal was with the Waddle Dees stealing food. "This is like Kirby's first game, no?" Sam asked. "It does sound similar come to think of it." Tyler says. "To be fair, last year was Kirby's 25th anniversary, so at least it makes sense." Jimmy says. "Your right Jimmy." Tyler says. “Hey guys, look!” Sashi exclaimed. It was Bandana Waddle Dee. "Hey, Bandana Waddle Dee!" Penn called. "Hold on!" Danny warned, "I'm going Blanco!" Danny transformed into his ghost form, which Dragon Ball X fans call "Danny Blanco". Then Bandana Waddle Dee pierced Danny with his spear. Luckily, because Danny was in ghost form, the spear went through him. "Whoa!" Danny yells. "I think Bandana Waddle Dee must have corrupted with the purple heart!" Sam says. "C'mon Kirby, let's free Bandana Dee!" Orange yells. "Poyo!" Kirby says. Together, Kirby and Orange threw the Friend Hearts at Bandana Waddle Dee. "Ugh...what happened?" Bandana Waddle Dee asks. "You were corrupted." Orange says. "I think it has to do something with those Jamba Hearts." "Jamba hearts...Jamba Hearts!" Bandana Dee says. "That reminds me! Something happened to King Dedede and it involves the Jamba Heart!" "Good to know." Penn said, "Let's head for Castle Dedede!" Chapter 2: Clash at Castle Dedede Soon, everyone was at Castle Dedede. "Great King, I'm here to rescue you!" Bandana Waddle Dee called. "Follow me!" Bandana Waddle Dee continued, "I know this castle inside and out!" Eventually, our heroes made it to the throne room. There was [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqQTVMPzStk HIS ROYAL NEMESIS, KING DEDEDE]. It started out as the usual King Dedede fight, with his faceplants, hammer attacks, and Dedede jumps, but then, the King of Dreamland grew bigger. "Behold: SWOLE DEDEDE!" Bandana Dee exclaimed. "I guess His Magiesty was a wimp before Anchor Arms." Sashi snarked, "Now he's a jerk and everyone loves him." "You puny peewees better be scared, 'cause I'm the baddest dude on the whole planet!" Dedede roared. Dedede crashed the floor several times, and even started to throw rotten food. "Gross!" Shope cried, "My mouth needs a bath!" "That's it!" Bandana Dee realized, "Shope, use your water powers to freshen up the food!" Not long after, Dedede was defeated. The Jamba Heart was released from his body and flew away. "Woah! Where am I?" Dedede asked. Then Kirby threw a Friend Heart at King Dedede. "HEHEHE!" Dedede laughed, "I AM A SUPER STAR WARRIA!"﻿ "Welcome to the team, Dedede!" Penn exclaimed. "Aw come on now." King Dedede blushed, "Lil ol me a hero? Surely you jestin!" "We sure ain't" Roach said. "Ok, this is getting stale." Orange groaned. "Meta Knight's been acting strange too." King Dedede told the heroes, "He's captured and tortured Octolings, like Emily." "That sounds horrible!" Orange cried, "We have to save them!" "Here we go!" Penn exclaimed. Chapter 3: Meta Knightmare "I didn't expect Meta Knight to do this..." Blue says. "I think he may be like what happened to Bandana Dee and Dedede earlier." Carl says. "Whatever the situation, we'll see what's up with Meta Knight for sure!" Cindy says. Eventually, the heroes catched up to Meta Knight, and find him threatening Emily as well as a bunch of other innocent Octolings. "Please Mr. Meta Knight, I mean you no harm!" Emily desperately says. "Why are you doing this?" "Because we're tighter than bark on a tree." Meta Knight menacingly says. "Engarde, Meta Knight!" Penn cried. "But you have no sword." Meta Knight replied. "True." Sashi stated. After a moment of silence, Meta Knight got tired of waiting. "Fine, don't get the sword." He groaned. Meta Knight kicked away the sword. "Kirby, come meet your doom!" Meta Knight called. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrkhzrVoVNA THE LONE SWORDSMAN, META KNIGHT] Without a sword, Meta Knight was tougher than usual. However, that didn't stop the heroes from having an epic battle. "I almost forgot!" Tyler said, "Sword Mode!" The Noobs' BattleBalls transformed into swords. "I see." Meta Knight replied, as he split himself into four. "Get a load of this!" The Meta Knights exclaimed. "Borb says what?" Shope asked. "Borb!" Kirby exclaimed. "I AM NO BORB!" Meta Knight yelled. "It doesn't matter what you think Meta Knight!" Kevin says. Just as Meta Knight was dizzy, Sheen, donning the Ultra-Lord helmet, body slams Meta Knight. "Ok Orange, he's open!" Sheen says. "Thanks Sheen!" Orange says as she and Kirby threw Friend Hearts at Meta Knight, bringing him back to normal. "Meta Knight, are you ok?" Jimmy asked. "I feel as I have been corrupted." Meta Knight says. "No crud Sherlock." Cindy says. "Anyways, thank you Kirby and Orange for freeing me." Meta Knight says. "And Dedede, we will have to talk about saying 'Bad Orb' later." 'Well that was great-" Danny says before being interrupted by Sam. "Where's Emily?" Sam asked. "Wasn't she here earlier?" Boone asked. "I think she's over there!" Tucker says. Emily had her back turned, so the heroes could only see her backside of her body. "Emily?" Orange asked. "What's going on?" Penn asked. "I'll tell you what's going on." Emily snarled. "ME!" Emily was corrupted by yet another Jamba Heart. "Emily's been corrupted again!" Danny says. "First the Virus, now this? Unbelievable." Emily used an Octo Shot, the primary weapon of evil Octolings and tried to shoot at the heroes, but luckily the heroes avoided them. Kirby and Orange decided to end this quickly and threw the Friend Hearts at Emily, turning her back to normal. "What happened?" Emily asked. "You were in the same former state I was in." Meta Knight says. "Oh." Emily said. "Now where do we go?" Penn asked. "To the Jambastion!" Meta Knight exclaimed. "What's that?" Danny asked. "It is the main source of all the Jamba Hearts." Meta Knight says. Before the heroes could get to the said destination, a portal opened up and sucked up the heroes into another world: Inkopolis. Chapter 4: Squid Allies The heroes were transported to Inkopolis. "Well, I guess we're at my home." Orange says. "I have a bad feeling that there's gonna be people corrupted by the Jamba Hearts..." Emily says. "Relax Emily, there's nothing to be-" Tyler says before he saw Marie, corrupted by a Jamba Heart. "I'm gonna splat you all to next week!" Marie says. Marie used a Hero Charger Replica to hit the heroes. "C'mon. Think. Think! THINK!" Jimmy says. With that, Jimmy performs a Brain Blast to find a weakness for Marie. "Brain Blast!" Jimmy says. Next he devises a plan to Kirby and Orange. Kirby and Orange went behind Marie and threw the Friend Hearts. Marie went back to normal. "I need to stop drinking 3 cups of Crusty Sean's shakes." Marie says. "Don't worry. You were corrupted by a Jamba Heart but luckily me and Kirby brought you back to your normal self." Orange says. "Right Kirby?" "Poyo!" Kirby says. "Thank you so much!" Marie says. "Anyways, I need all of your help." "What is it?" Danny asked. "Well, Callie has gone missing and I tried to call her many times but she doesn't respond." "Don't worry. You can join us, we'll look for Callie together." Penn says. "Thanks again." Marie says. "No problem." Penn replied. "I hear that Callie is trapped in a Jambastion." Marie told the heroes. "Let's go there!" Sashi said. Chapter 5: Infiltrating the Jambastion The heroes traversed to a Jambastion in another part of Inkopolis, Inkopolis Square. As the entered, they encountered a familar face: Marx. He was the final boss of Kirby Super Star, but in Kirby Star Allies, he was one of Kirby's Dream Friends. Though Marx was acting strange... "Is that Marx?" Penn asked. "I hear he's a good guy now." Boone said. "Even after he betrayed Kirby to get ultimate power for himself?" Sashi asked. "Yo! Marx!" Kevin exclaimed. Marx only replies with an ambush. Luckily, Kirby and Orange threw the Friend Hearts at Marx, and he went back to normal. "Marx, have you seen Callie?" Danny asks. "She's been corrupted by a Jamba Heart, I'll join you to help you guys." Marx replies. "I don't trust him." Sashi whispered to Sam. "Me too Sash, I bet Marx is up to something no good." Sam whispers. "What's wrong?" Orange asks. "Orange, I think Marx is up to something." Sashi says. "If he asks or says something to us, pretend none of this happened." Sam says. "What's going on girls?" Marx asks. "Nothing! We were just talking about...girl stuff!" Orange says. "Yeah! We were just discussing our favorite...bands!" Sashi says. "And not to mention...cute animals!" Sam says. "Carry on then." Marx says before letting the girls alone. "That was embarrasing." Sashi says. "I know right?" Sam says. Luckily, Shope and Cindy also knew that something was up, but they wouldn't tell anyone else except Sashi, Sam and Orange. "Relax, me and Cindy know that Marx is just playing tricks on us." Shope whispers to the girls. "I hope so..." Cindy whispered. Without further ado, the heroes (and Marx) entered the Jambastion. As they entered, they have found Callie. "Callie!" Marie says. Callie had no response. "Callie? Earth to cousin!" Marie says. Still, no response from Callie. "I think she's deaf." Dedede says. "No, she's perfectly fine..." Marie says. Out of nowhere, an ice Jambastion mage appeared. "...Bonjam. Heh. That's how we great people on MY planet." the ice Jambastion mage says. "Who are you and what have you done with my cousin Callie?" Marie says. "Didn't knew Callie and Marie were cousins." Boone whispered. "The name's Francisca. And I have turned your cousin Callie into a mighty warrior!" Francisca says. That being said, Callie revealed herself, and she looked as she had the appearance of when she was hypnotized by DJ Octavio. "So. These are the people who're gonna beat me? HA!" Callie says. "Callie, it's me, Marie!" Marie says. "I don't care!" Callie says. "I think she's corrupted by a Jamba Heart!" Marie says. Callie then used Bomb Rush, which is composed of huge Splat Bombs, Suction Bombs, and Burst Bombs. "Look out!" "We have to get those glasses off of her!" Orange said. "What are you?" Marie asked, "Agent 4?" "Oh no! My cover's been blown!" Orange realized, "And it's Agent 3, thank you very much!" Kirby used his Final Cutter to knock away Callie's shades. Then Agent 3 threw a Friend Heart at her. "Ughh... What happened?" Callie asked. "Good to have you back, Callie!" Marie told her cousin. "It's good to be back!" Callie replied. "I hate to be the one to break up this moment, but we still have to beat Francisca!" Agent 3 exclaimed. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAOQ3V1IABw FROZEN GENERAL, FRANCISCA] "Alright you ice thot, let's get this over with." Shope says. "We're gonna melt you to last week!" Cindy says. Francisca uses her ice axe, but luckily the heroes avoided the move. She then used a soda gun, but Kirby used the Plasma ability to stop the soda, and electrocutes Francisca in the process. "No. I will not be defeated!" Francisca says as she tried to use her axe again, only to be interrupted by Agent 4 (aka Pink the Inkling as well as Rick (the hamster), Kine and Coo. "Agent 4?" Marie says. "What are you doing here?" Callie asks. "About a year ago, I met the Universe Heroes myself." Agent 4 (Pink) says. "That's right." Agent 3 (Orange) says. "Well that explains it." Carl says. "Wait how did you get Rick, Kine and Coo with you?" Roach asks. "Oh they told me about they helped out the Dimension Warriors also a year ago." Agent 4 says. "Yes, and she is quite generous of letting us help you all out." Rick says. "Good." Penn said. "I hear that Gooey is being held captive by Flamberge." Rick replied, "I hope he's ok." "Me too." Roach agreed, "We have to find her!" Out of nowhere, the heroes saw corrupted Off the Hook. "Pearl and Marina?" Agent 4 (Pink) says. "Something tells me they're corrupted by the Jamba Hearts." Agent 3 (Orange) says. "Here we go again..." Sashi groaned. Chapter 6: Off the Hook The heroes fought the corrupted Off the Hook, but luckily the fight ended quickly due to the assistance of Green the Inkling. Finally, Kirby and Agent 3 (Orange) threw the Friend Hearts at them. "Pearl!" Agent 4 (Pink) says. "Marina!" Green says. "Something tells me something turned us evil." Pearl says. "I think it has to do something with that girl who has something to do with fire." Marina says. "Are you talking about Flamberge?" Kine says. "I think she is." Coo says. "Well I guess we're gonna find Flamberge and-" Sam says before Pearl interrupts her. "Wait, I'm getting a distress signal from Cap'n Cuttlefish!" Pearl says. "Hello!" Cap'n Cuttlefish exclaimed. "I have come to ask all of you to help me as well as Agents 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6." "For what?" Agent 3 (Orange) says. "Hey!" Flamberge cried. "Prepare to get burned!" [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAOQ3V1IABw FIRE GENERAL, FLAMBERGE] "Who are you?" Green asks. "I think it's the girl that Rick, Kine, Coo and Pink were talking about." Blue says. "We'll stop you, Flamberge." Meta Knight says. "Bring it on!" Flamberge exclaimed. Even if Kine could only flop around on land, he was an instrumental part in this battle. His splashes doused Flamberge's flames. Everyone threw all of their water attacks at Flamberge. Even the Inklings got into the fight, splatting Flamberge. "Ugh... Jam blasted..." Flamberge groaned. "Nice!" Orange exclaimed. "You got that right!" Marx chuckled. Flamberge flew away, but left a white bag, similar to the one Rick, Kine, and Coo were often trapped in Kirby's Dreamland 2. Inside was Gooey, a friendly blob of Dark Matter. "Where am I?" Gooey asked, "Who are you?" Then Gooey saw Kirby. "Kirby?" Gooey wondered, "Is that really you?" "Poyo!" Kirby rushed over to his partner from Dreamland 3. "What's your name again?" Marx asked Gooey. "My name?" Gooey wondered, "Gooey? Maybe?" "He's actually quite cute." Sheen smiled. "Me? Cute?" Gooey asked. "Sure..." Jimmy replied. "The leader of the Jambastion Mages has challanged us to a battle!" Tyler said. "Zan Partizanne?" Gooey asked. "Yes." Meta Knight said, "And we must travel down Heavenly Hall to meet her." Chapter 7: Heavenly Hall Soon, everyone made it to Heavenly Hall, where Zan Partizanne awaited their arrival. "Bonjam. I am Zan Partizanne, the eldest of the three generals of magic." Zan began, "At first I thought you to be just a simpleton with a knack for annoyance." "Hmph! Now it is clear you are an interfering interloper!" She continued. "But I am afraid your unwanted wanderings end here." Zan cried, "By the will of our beloved liege, Lord Hyness, Officiant of Doom... I shall destroy you here and now!" LIGHTNING GENERAL, ''ZAN PARTIZANNE!'' Zan took out her spear and tried to shock everyone, but Shope absorbed the energy and fired it back at her. "Ouch!" Zan Partizanne exclaimed. "You'll pay for that!" Zan began charging her spear, but Agent 8 came and stopped Zan's attack. "Are you an Octoing too?" Emily asks. "Yes I am. I was created by Cap'n Cuttlefish himself." Agent 8 says. "That explains a lot." Penn replied, as Zan Partizanne charged up and played her drums. "I won't let you win that easily!" She cried. "Too bad!" Shope cried, as she used her water powers to short circuit Zan. Her drums broke. "Auggh!" Zan screamed. "Finish her off, Agent 8!" Sashi exclaimed. Agent 8 attacked! Zan was defeated. "No... I won't let you win that easily!" Zan cried. "Help... Hyness..." Zan moaned. As Zan tried to recover, the master of the Jambastion Mages comes out. "Juh? What is this... interference?" Hyness says. "You... You seem to be in my way." He told Zan, knocking her away. Shope gasped. Apparently, she had some respect for the Lightning General. "Well then… It seems… we do not have enough energy… to revive our Dark Lord… Must we… allow ourselves… to fall… into oblivion?" Hyness asked. "No. NO! No no no no no no! NONONONONONONONONO!!!" Hyness screamed, "NOOOOO, I SAAAAY!!!" "We are the masters of a power driven to the far reaches of the universe, and we have but one desire! Can one such as you possibly fathom how dearly we have clung to this dream across the aeons? How could you! You couldn't! Never ever ever! We who once faced those who were in such fear of our power that they sealed us away and banished us to the edge of the galaxy! US! "As if THAT loveliness wasn't enough, they tried to erase our very existence from history! RUDE! Only through our magic were we able to overcome their science and achieve great prosperity! We alone were responsible for stopping that repulsive nightmare of a galactic crisis, yet this is how you repay us! This won't stand! It won't be forgiven! It won't be forgotten! Never ever EVER! "Those who called us mad, are you listening? You left us at the edge of the galaxy to be forgotten, then went along your merry way, probably living somewhere pretty and peaceful! But know this! Your future is a farce! You have none! "We, masters of a matter most dark, vow to be restored, as foretold in the book of legend, which everyone thought was just a fairy tale! It WASN'T! We have already obtained the vessel that contains our Dark Lord, and he will soon awaken and shower us in compassion! Look! The vessel of our Dark Lord is filling up even as we speak! Now the time for his greatness to enter our world has come! Welcome to a new history! A new age! The age of awesome! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARK LORD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Grace us, Gloriously Dark Looooooord!﻿" Hyness was talking so fast that the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes thought he was crazy, which he was. "Get lost, Squidward!" Sashi exclaimed. Hyness caught his breath. "Huff... Hah... Huff... Hah..." "You see it now…don't you? Anyone who interrupts our revival ceremony… We must kindly ask that they… PLEASE DISAPPEAR FOREVER!" Hyness screeched. Chapter 8: The Sacrifice [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb_HuLaPIW8 OFFICIANT OF DOOM, HYNESS!] Hyness was easy to fight at first. He used Shadow Ball, but everyone dodged it. "Time for me to turn the power of the elements on him!" Shope cried. Shope managed to nearly defeat Hyness, but then... "Juh? Juh... "JUH? "JUHYAMBAVITRIGOKOPOKOJAAAH!!" Hyness's cloak came off. "I was right." Sashi bragged, "He does look like Squidward." Then, the Mage Generals had their life force drained. Hyness was back at full health, and the real fight had begun. Hyness started throwing the Mage Generals around like rag dolls. It was clear that he had lost his grip on reality. Soon after, Hyness was defeated. "Youuuuu… How could you defeat me… THE Lord Hyness… An offering to our Dark Lord… Perhaps if there is…an offering… What should I do… Only one option remains… Those who harbor the greatest of magic, I call upon you… Make it so… Accept my aid… I pledge myself to you… Dark Lord of Destruction… I do this so that… our Dark Lord… may be rebooooorn… Rise, Destroyer of Worlds… RISE, NORM THE GENIE!!" Then, a lava lamp appeared out of an interdimesional rift, along with Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael, Cosmo, and Wanda. Dipper and Mabel also appeared. Out of the lava lamp came some Smoof. It was Norm the Genie. "Aughh!" Norm appeared, "Ten thousand years... will give you such a crip in the neck!" "Cut the genie crap." Penn exclaimed. "Wow! An actual genie!" Boone smiled. "Not like the one I was in that desert world." "He's an evil genie named Norm." Sashi said as she checked her specs, "Apparently, he likes to grant wishes and turn those wishes against those who made those wishes." "Sort of like Bill Cipher in a way?" Jimmy asked. "Wait, didn't you meet Timmy before, Jimmy?" Tyler realized. "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy wasn't canon." Jimmy explained. "Aren't all crossovers not considered to be canon?" Roach asked. "This is making my brain hurt." Cosmo exclaimed. "You have no brain, you moron!" Wanda nagged. "How are you back?" Timmy asked, "You were destroyed!" "True, but that was in your reality." Norm explained, "When Bill Cipher remade the multiverse, he remade me. It'll take more than your fairy powers, your Battleballs, your ink, your ghost powers, heck, it'll take more than even Kirby to defeat me. And that's combined!" "We'll see about that you meanie genie!" Orange says. "C'mon Kirby, let's get this sucker!" "Poyo!" Kirby triumphantly says. "We must hurry!" Meta Knight said. With the help of all of the Friend Hearts, our heroes made the Star Allies Sparkler. Kirby lead the way, followed by Orange, Timmy, and Dipper. "Good Luck!" Penn, Danny, and the rest of the heroes cheered. Chapter 9: Octo Allies The Star Allies Sparkler flew to the center of the multiverse, where Norm was waiting for them. "You'll never stop me!" Norm yelled. Inside of Norm was a heart. Outside, Norm was no more. He had transformed into Bill Cipher. "Were you the real master mind behind of all of this?" Orange asked Bill. "YOU GOD DAMN RIGHT I WAS!" Bill screamed. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIeWOw8QjNQ RULER OF THE MULTIVERSE, BILL SOUL] Category:Books Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes